I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a ramp system and decking for facilitating the loading and transport of all terrain vehicles (ATVs), and more particularly to a ramp and decking system that may be deployed in conventional semi-trailers used for hauling and shipping freight of all types.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Manufacturers of ATVs need a way to economically ship finished units from their factories to distributors and dealers throughout the country. While there is some variation in size between different manufacturers and in different models by the same manufacturer, a conventional ATV generally comprises a frame mounted by a suspension system to front and rear axles each having a pair of wheels with large diameter, low inflation pressure tires mounted thereon and driven by an engine through a transmission, both of which are mounted to the frame. The frame further supports a seat on which one or possibly two persons may ride.
The center-to-center distance between tires on the front and rear of the vehicle are typically about 41-60 inches depending on models. The overall length of the vehicle is about 52-120 inches and the height is about 42-52 inches depending on models.
A typical trailer for an 18-wheel semi-tractor trailer is 8 ft. 6 in. wide, 53 ft. long and from floor to ceiling is about 9 ft. 2 in. in height. It can be seen, then, that in shipping ATVs without crating, they can be placed two abreast in a semi-trailer and, given the length of the ATVs, only a limited number can be loaded onto the floor of the semi-trailer. The relative heights, however, are such that the hauling capacity can be doubled if means could be provided for stacking ATVs two high within the semi-trailer.
While it is recognized that a semi-trailer could be especially constructed with an intermediate deck between the floor and ceiling of the semi-trailer, this may impede the use of that trailer for shipping various commodities other than ATVs. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a decking system that can be readily installed and taken down by a single workman and which is relatively compact, allowing storage at the front of the truck trailer when not in use. Thus, a trucker would be able to haul twice the number of ATVs from a factory to a dealer/distributor and then could readily remove the deck structure when hauling other commodities on a return trip.
It is the principal purpose of the present invention to meet that need.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a modular deck system including a left-hand, a right-hand and a center track in each module where the tracks are supported on xe2x80x9cE-barsxe2x80x9d that span the width dimension of the trailer commonly found in semi-trailers. The opposed ends of the E-bars fit into selected opposed pairs of slots located in the vertical structure of the trailer wall, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9clogistic postsxe2x80x9d. Each of the left-hand, right-hand and center track modules comprises a pair of parallel, spaced-apart rails, preferably fabricated from aluminum extrusions that are held together by transversely extending aluminum treads. Track modules are 8-ft. in length and supported by three E-bars (one at each end and one in the center). This dimension was carefully selected to accommodate safety, longevity, strength and flexibility. The track modules are designed so that they can be moved laterally on the xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d bars to accommodate various wheel stance dimensions and combination of vehicle models.
In further accordance with the invention, the left-hand and right-hand modular track segments are preferably about 12 in. in width while the center track segment is about 2 ft. in width. As such, when supporting two ATVs in side-to-side relation, the left wheel of the rightmost ATV and the right wheel of the leftmost ATV share the center section.
Once the several modules are installed so as to create an elevated deck from the front to the rear of the trailer, a ramp system is required to permit the ATVs to be driven from ground level either to the elevated deck or to the floor of the semi-trailer. In accordance with my invention, there is provided specially designed drive-up ramp assemblies that again are configured to be modular, allowing plural sections to be used for driving onto the elevated deck level from the ground position, and a single section when going from ground level to the trailer""s floor or from the deck level to the trailer floor. By being able to ship ATVs from the manufacturer to dealers/distributors throughout the country in semi-trailers and without crating, significant savings to both the manufacturer and the dealer/distributor can be realized. First off, eliminating crates for the individual ATVs being shipped saves the manufacturer anywhere from $150 to $500 per vehicle, depending upon the models involved. The dealers do not have to bear the cost of disposal of the crating materials. Dealer personnel are not required to unload crated vehicles using forklifts or the like. Finally, warranty claims for freight damage are avoided in that the machines are available immediately for visual inspection rather than waiting until the vehicle is uncrated at the time of sale to a customer.